


Stargazing

by TheDramaticWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDramaticWriter/pseuds/TheDramaticWriter
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Stargazing

"Hurry up Remus!" Sirus said. 

"Sirius I swear if you get us into trouble," Remus said rolling his eyes. "I won't, I won't. Come on!" Sirius grabbed Remus's hand.

"W-where are we going?" Remus asked to hope that Sirius couldn't see his blushing face. "The Quidditch pitch."

"Why?" 

"Just wait." 

When they got to the pitch Sirius laid down in the middle of it. Remus sat beside him. It was a perfect spring night, it wasn't too hot nor cold. And Remus was with the most perfect person in the world-

"So glad there's no test tomorrow," Sirius said cutting Remus's train of thought. "Oh um yeah!" He said a bit too loudly. Sirius chuckled. 

Was he blushing? "You know Moony, I...like you," Sirius said. "A lot." 

Remus felt like his heart would rip out of his chest. "You...you do?"

"Yeah...I have for a while. You're just so funny and you always help with our pranks." They both laughed. "But seriously. I like you Moony." He finished.

"Well Padfoot, I like you too."

Sirius's eyes lit up even in the dark night. "Really?" he shouted. Remus nodded. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" He yelled for the whole school to hear. Remus stood up, walked over to Sirius and kissed him. 

Right on the mouth. 


End file.
